trashversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sasquatch Wing
Sasquatch Wing This wing-wearing sasquatch from an unknown realm had come to the Wrestling Multiverse in order to grow in strength so that he can protect his home community of other sasquatch from the various threats they face on a regular basis. Being a runt in his community, as other sasquatch tend to be nearly twice as large as Wing, he was far from expected to fill such a role. In spite of this, he doggedly pursues his goal of becoming a protector of his sasquatch community. History and Matches Debut Match Sasquatch Wing debuted in an eight-man Battle Royal match to determine the Number One Contender for the Cursed Championship held by Ogre. His opponents included Black Hole, Rapture Newroad, Wonder Gamer, Panda Assassin, That One Schmuck, Lord Electrum and Glacirus. Wing was the third to be eliminated when Panda Assassin, the match's winner, was able to lift him over his head and throw him over the top rope. Wing would be the second that Panda Assassin had eliminated that match. Singles Match(es) After joining up with Raphael Samson and Ogre for the Wish Upon a Brawl trios tag team tournament, he had his first singles match against Heavenly Beats member and Big Oof Champion, iAlbatross. Although Wing did put up a good fight, he ultimately lost to iAlbatross by way of submission. Wish Upon a Brawl For the trios tag team tournament, Wish Upon a Brawl, Sasquatch Wing had been recommended for entry into the tournament along with two other super heavyweight wrestlers: Raphael Samson and Ogre. The team's first round was a match with DJMillzner and iAlbatross of Heavenly Beats, along with the Cursed Champion, Daverboy. In that bout, Ogre was eliminated first, followed by Raphael Samson after a remarkable show of strength, leaving him the last one standing on his team to fight all three opponents. Though Wing had shown great resiliency, Daverboy was able to pin the determined sasquatch to win the match for Heavenly Beats. The Old Gods After their showing during the Wish Upon a Brawl tournament, Ogre had mysteriously vanished from the MNW, leaving Sasquatch Wing and Raphael Samson without a wish, but with rumors abound of the two forming a tag-team duo themselves. After several months, and the transition to the arena of the Inquisition, Wing and Samson debuted as "The Old Gods" in a match between Da Funk and Chimp N. Z. The match raged on for what seemed like forever, until it ended in a tag-team maneuver that left Sasquatch Wing pinning Da Funk for their first victory as a tag team. Since then, they have had a 2-3 record in tag team matches. Against the Inquisition When the Inquisition, a group of militant enforcers had destroyed the Nexus, a constant battle had been waged with individuals wanted by the Inquisition being challenged to Tribunal matches against the Inquisitors or opportunistic bounty hunters in which the wanted individual's loss meant being sent to prison. Those who resisted the Inquisition would gain opportunities to challenge Inquisitors to Tribunal matches to free imprisoned individuals. Sasquatch Wing's tag team partner, Raphael Samson, had made an attempt to free Aiden Xero, who had been capture and imprisoned by bounty hunter Louis McDonald, but had failed, making Samson a wanted individual. The next week, Samson was challenged by the Inquisition's Branded Ogre to a Tribunal Match and had lost, sending him to prison. In anger, Wing had tried to ambush the Branded Ogre backstage. After a brutal retaliation, Sasquatch Wing had been branded a wanted individual by the Inquisition. Despite this, Wing was determined to set Raphael Samson free. He got his opportunity when he joined Trashman Jones and Yakiniku Party for what was deemed a "Gold Rush" match to grant three opportunities to free their allies if they won, and three Tribunal matches that could imprison more wanted individuals if they had lost. Though they had lost that match, rules newly found by Agent Pupasa Monkey that called out the Inqusition's violations had made the three matches into "feast-or-famine" matches in which they could either win a friend's freedom, or lose their own freedom. Sasquatch Wing was teamed up with Registered Anon in a tag-team match against the Inquisitions Ordo Vacantia: their two Branded Vacants. The unlikely team had won against the two Vacants, granting the freedom of Anon's tag partner, Kroc Vore, as well as Wing's tag partner, Raphael Samson. Friday Night Flashbang For a brief period during its founding, Sasquatch Wing and his tag partner Raphael Samson had taken part in several matches for the newly-formed MNW show, Friday Night Flashbang. Squatch had participated in two different 8-man matches, though had not been able to win either of them. However, he and Raphael Samson participated in two tag-team matches set up by Hey Mr. Rabbit, the general manager of Flashbang. The Oh Lawds had won both of their matches. The Trios and Tribulations tournament and the Unified Tag Team Championship On their return to the man MNW roster, The Oh Lawds were joined by Gorm, a regular on Friday Night Flashbang, to take part in the Trios and Tribulations tournament to become the inaugural Trios Tag Team Champions. They had lost in the first round to Lucha on the Rocks, though Gorm's performance did lend him to be a regular on the roster. After the tournament, the Oh Lawds had found themselves in tag team championship contention with Deus Pulp, Los Bell Bros., and Funky Monkey in a bid for the Unified Tag Team Championship held by the Vaudvillians. What followed was a series of tag-team, singles, and multi-man matches culminating in a four-way tag-team ladder match. Thanks to Raphael Samson's stalwart defense of Sasquatch Wing during his bid to untie the belt-shaped contract from the ceiling, the Oh Lawds had won the number one contendership for the tag-team title. Fighting Style Sasquatch Wing uses a loosely-taught combat style from his home community that utilizes a variety of punches and strong grapples. He also incorporates his own aerial moves from the turnbuckles, utilizing his mass to full effect. Trivia * The sasquatch from Wing's home have a language all their own with few, including Wing himself, capable of speaking any English. He is far from being fluent in this new tongue, however, and his odd manner of speaking omits most articles, a number of situational verbs, and pronouns. When speaking to or about others, he almost always refers to them by name or a brief physical description. * The wings that gave Sasquatch Wing his namesake are a sort of flying or gliding device that he had created himself. Although actual usage of the device had resulted in repeated failure in its intended purpose, it did help Wing by giving him ideas for devastating aerial moves that can seriously hurt anyone unfortunate enough to be underneath him during these hapless test flights. As such, he proudly wears these wings as a memento of this accidental discovery.